


FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS: A JUGHEAD JONES ORIGINAL

by notyouraveragegirl



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Emotions, F/F, Friendship, Funny, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouraveragegirl/pseuds/notyouraveragegirl
Summary: As per freaking usual there is something tragic happening in Jughead Jones's life.





	FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS: A JUGHEAD JONES ORIGINAL

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Please comment it would mean a lot. If there is anything wrong with it do tell me, would really like the feedback. Its really short though.

"Guys you will not believe what happened......" Archie started, but stopped when he saw his friends faces.  
"Why are you guys so depressed?" He asked.  
"Oh I'm not,he is."Betty said,pointing towards Jughead.  
"And what is it?" Archie inquired. Betty simply rolled her eyes.  
" Seriously guys,I need to know what is going on here" Archie said getting a bit frustrated.

"Okay,then",Jug said "My life has had a tragic twist. It will never be the same again. My life as I know it has ended".  
"Stop being such a drama queen and tell us what happened."Betty said in an agitated tone.  
Jughead sighed. "Do you really want to know?" He asked. They nodded their heads, with a look on their faces saying "duh".

He began "Well as you guys know, I haven't been coming to school for a week. I told you both that I had gone to visit my grandparents but in reality I was in the hospital."  
"WHAT?WHY?" Betty asked, concerned.  
"You finally got approved for a brain transplant?" Archie joked, and then chuckled slightly at his own joke.  
"What is wrong with you?" Betty genuinely asked Archie.  
"Well moving past Archie's complete lack of compassion for anybody" Jughead continued."I was in the hospital getting tested."  
"For what?"  
" I'm getting there."Jughead replied." I had a bad fever,rashes all over my body,had trouble breathing and was very uncomfortable. I had to be admitted to the hospital and was put on the drip too. Apparently the problem was serious. The doctors ran a few tests but did not get any results. My mom and dad were out of their minds with worry.

"Oh god!" Said Betty. Even Archie looked worried.  
"On the second day" Jughead continued,"The doctors ran a few more tests.Nothing was clear and the doctors had no clue what was wrong with me. Then finally on the third day something came up on one of my tests. The doctors weren't sure if that was the problem or not but they still wanted to check. When they told me about it I went straight into denial. That just couldn't be it. The doctors told me it wasn't that bad, but I didn't listen. That was the scariest thing that I had ever heard. the doctors ran some more tests and told me I would get the results soon.

"I was so scared,I couldn't stop shaking. I was sweating all over and there were tears in my eyes. I had been waiting for only an hour but it seemed like days. "  
Jughead took a deep breath and looked at his friends they were worried.  
"Finally" He continued "The door opened. I looked up at the doctor, my eyes big. He looked at me and said I'm sorry but the test was positive. I looked at my parents and burst into tears."  
Betty's eyes were watering, she looked as if she was about to cry.  
Archie asked,in a hollow voice "Do you only have a month to live?"  
"NO! Its worse than that!" Jug said, hysterically.  
"What is it?" Betty inquired, anxious and scared.  
Jughead sighed and said " I'm allergic to wheat. No more burgers for the rest of my life."  
Betty looked thunderstruck for a second and then she slapped Jughead as hard as she could.  
Archie burst out laughing 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Really hoped you liked it. I edited it myself so there are bound to be mistakes. Do tell me if you come across any.


End file.
